sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Report:New Republic Senator Kidnapped
"Ladies and Gentlebeings, Djarlze Mitchell Merfi here. Late last night reports came in from the capital city of New Alderaan on Ord Mantell that there was a terrorist attack on the government complex. Reports are hazy and there doesn't seem to be a great deal of information, but for what information we have we go to our chief correspondent in New Alderaan, Jik Reims." The image fades to reveal a Socorran man, a dark-skinned human with long hair and braided extensions. "A short while ago explosions and alarms were heard in the Senate complex, specifically in the region of Senator Al'Dira's personal offices. A group of unknown assailants orchestrated an attack in which they infiltrated through the window of the Senator's office. The attack took less than two minutes, ending with two casualties and the Senator going along with the kidnappers willingly. " The picture fades a second time, this time revealing a short holovideo from the security cameras in the office. Jik's voice talks over the hologram, "Sound recorders were damaged when the three assailants entered the office. For a moment it is just the Senator standing at the door to his office talking to a veiled woman sitting in his chair. Suddenly a gargantuan cloaked creature explodes through the far window and begins yelling at them, shortly after two human looking characters follow brandishing weapons. The Senator looks stunned at first when two of his close personal guards rush into the room. For a moment the video stutters, saving the viewers from the obvious massacre. Senator Al'Dira comes to his feet and seems very calm, trying to talk to them. But the veiled woman is not so calm, and hurls a chair in the direction of the strange looking wookiee - for a split second her veil swings away from her face leaving it in plain view. One of the humans shoots at the woman, but she dives out of the way towards one of the weapons dropped by the personal guard. She seems to be shouting something to the calm Senator as she fires off a shot to no avail. The strange looking wookiee seems to ignore her after coming to an agreement with the twi'lek and he removes his cloak, revealing his monstrous form for everyone to see. His fur is blackened, coming to form razor sharp quills. The monster moves forward and wraps the twi'lek in his cloak before taking the glider and leaving. After a short exchange, the woman is badly injured in the hand and the last two leave. "By the time authorities were able to organize, the unknown group had already vanished. It is uncertain how they were able to fly in undetected by any sensors or how they left no traces with which to track them. It is believed that this attack is somehow related to the recent declaration of war from the self-proclaimed Sith Order." "This is a serious action and the New Republic is currently developing a plan of action. We'll certainly have more information for you when it comes. Until then, I'm Jik Reims, Mitch."